Confessions of a Maître d'
by Clarissa Frey
Summary: Maître d' Heidi Lawson has for years tolerated the rude antics of her customers. After one particular horrifying moment, she snaps. In her quest for revenge, Heidi must endure drama, losing her job, a law suit…let's not forget a wee little bit of romance
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters, only the plot.**

**WARNING: Language and adult themes in this work!  
**

**

* * *

Confessions of a Maître d'**

**_By Clarissa Frey_****  
**

**Chapter One**_  
_

It was another busy night. The restaurant was crowded and noisy and the kitchen was preparing food almost as fast as we were bringing the orders in. The customers waited for their food, talking and drinking as they celebrated one thing or another.

As _maître d' of_ The Red Door, it was my job to look after the customers and ensure my staff were doing what they were assigned to do. It was an endless cycle- customers would enter, I would greet them and assign them a waiter or waitress who would look after them, they would be taken to their table and orders taken, they would have their meal and eventually leave. Occasionally time would call that I wait the tables myself as well as meet and greet and it was times like that that I would hate and love my job- both at the same time.

This one particular evening, there were a large booking- thirty-five people- a task I was able to tackle without batting an eyelid; but it meant that tempers were high due to being short of staff and more than once, I had to send one of my workers away for a break due to stress and the occasional rude customer.

Serving a table of four- all of whom were regulars, all of whom I adored- they always had praise for the workplace and where there was a negative experience, there was always constructive criticism included in the complaint. The chefs felt it a privilege to cook for such customers and as _maître d', _I was more than happy to serve them.

"What would you recommend for us to eat tonight, Heidi? For four courses please."

I was asked after I had finished detailing the specials on the board this evening. After a short pause to think, I told them my preferences, if I were to order- a mixture of choices both from the specials menu and the everyday, a la carte menu.

"That sounds delicious, Heidi- could we order that? For the four of us?"

I smiled and nodded writing my order on the docket.

"Any beverages served from the bar, tonight madam?"

A Merlot was ordered- a wine I would not have drunk with my choice of dishes- but it was the customers wish. Thanking them for their time, I headed towards the kitchen- which was when I spotted trouble at table 29. One of my newest waitresses, stood as a customer waved his hands at her- I didn't like this- approaching the table, I put my hand on Angela's shoulder. The look she gave me, as if I were her savior indicated that the conversation between the two of them had not been going well.

"Who are you?"

I was asked, rather rudely by the man. I looked at him and he moved backwards in his seat- yes, I was not a woman to be trifled with.

"Heidi Lawson, _maître d'. _Is there a problem that I can help you with?"

The customer shoved his plate- a warm roasted vegetable salad in my hands.

"This salad is hot"

He complained. Angela looked at me, exasperated- clearly she had tried to explain that a warm salad was defined as a salad that contained hot ingredients- which were the roasted vegetables in this instance.

"This girl here told me that it was warm because of the vegetables"

He jerked his thumb at Angela and she moved slightly behind me. I turned to Angela

"Can you please monitor the front door, I will finish here"

I told her. She nodded and walked away, the customer turned his attention onto me.

"You should fire that girl; she's incompetent in all matters of food"

He remarked to me. I frowned at him.

"I do not appreciate you saying such things about my staff. As Angela explained to you, the plate is warm because it is a warm salad- that is, the salad contains one or more ingredients that are hot- in this case it is the roasted vegetables"

I told the customer. I was beginning to become impatient with this man, but I persevered, chanting the mantra of 'the customer is always right, be nice to the customer' in my head.

"If you are not satisfied, you are more than welcome to order a replacement starter course on the house"

I told him. Still, it was evident that he was not happy.

"I want this, but its hot, I want a salad not a pity excuse for a plate of roast vegetables"

He told me. I resisted the urge to sigh and walk away from obviously a man who thought he knew all things food…and obviously hadn't read the menu.

"And another thing, your service has been poor all night- we had to wait to be seated and then you gave us that incompetent bitch and now this- you shouldn't be able to call yourself _maître d', _ you are obviously incompetent yourself"

The man sneered and as if to further add insult to injury, threw the plate on the table. It clattered on the glass table top, the juices splashing all over my white blouse. He smirked up at me- as if satisfied at what he had done and, smiling politely, I picked up the plates of vegetables and planted it firmly into his face. He spluttered with surprise and anger

"I'm going to have you shut down!"

He roared, but I wasn't threatened. By now almost the entire restaurant was watching this little fight. Not to be disheartened, I picked up his full wine glass of red and tipped it down his shirt.

"Have fun removing the stains, red wine is almost impossible to get out. Now leave you bastard"

I yelled at him. The customer rushed from the table, heading for the exit, humiliated to the roar of applause.

Stop. Okay. So that didn't really happen- I never slammed a plate of vegetable salad in this man's face. It was all my imagination- that was how I coped, by imagining scenarios with the really bad customers who liked to pick fights just because they could. No, instead, I picked up his plate.

"I will have to ask you to leave- you are disturbing the other customers"

I told him curtly. The customer looked at me, surprised and a little bit insulted.

"You cannot just ask me to leave"

He spluttered. I began to clear his table, so the four customers who were waiting to sit down could as soon as the bastard had left.

"On the contrary, I can and if you do not leave these premises, I will call the authorities and have you escorted and charged with trespassing"

The man thankfully left without another word and I breathed a sigh of relief- I could get on with my job now with relative ease- I hoped. I went to the front counter, where Angela was folding cutlery into the cloth serviettes.

"Heidi, I'm sorry, I tried to deal with it but then he started insulting me and-"

I stopped Angela's tirade by holding up my hand; the girl worried to much- I knew how much she needed the job and it was because of that that she performed her duties with so much effort, she deserved the money that I had finally succeeded in winning for her when everyone's pay rise came through a couple of months.

"Angela, you need to learn how to deal with customers like that man. I've been called worse things in my times when I was working in bars. Women in this industry- it's hard, but you eventually learn to deal with it and vent it through other means"

Angela nodded and I gestured over to the waiting customers.

"They will need to seated at table twenty-nine; it has just been cleared and set for four"

I instructed her. After waiting for her to smile at me- I resumed what Angela had been doing previously- rolling the cutlery up like spring rolls. Thankfully, there were no large hiccoughs or customers making mountain out of mole hills. I was able to leave work at eleven thirty PM- early for my standards.

The first thing I did was to unearth my diary and write the incident on a blank page- it was my way of venting. One waiter I had worked with used angry sex with his partner- my version of venting was considered quite tame. I had had the book for almost the entire of my career and by god did it hold some bad memories- it also held the little scenarios I imagined doing to the offender.

Call it a hate book of sorts, if you will. But it did its job and one day, I hoped to be able to look back on everything I had written in it over the years and laugh at it all. When I emerged from the bathroom after having a shower, I was surprised to find my roommate, Rosalie standing in the kitchen. Usually I heard her come home always in the early hours of the morning whenever she wasn't studying fashion- which was quite a lot.

"Heidi, you're home!"

Rose said to me, surprised to see me, I raised one eyebrow as I toweled my dripping, long hair.

"Home? Why is the infamous partygoer Rosalie home on this fine evening?"

I answered her with a question. Rose huffed and turned back to the stove- the contents bubbling away.

"Truth be told, I was absolutely exhausted after this afternoon's classes, so I came home but then I couldn't sleep so here I am, making soup. Did you eat tonight?"

I was surprised at Rose's explanation- something was up; whilst we hardly saw each other because of my working six nights a week or because of Rose's hectic social life, we still managed to look after each other. Rose would leave food for me in the fridge and I would clean the two bedroom apartment that we shared. All things aside, I was glad to have her home one night, it would give us the chance to hang out just that little bit before I would bite the bullet and go to bed.

"So, soup and a movie?"

I nodded, liking the idea and wandered back into my room to pull on a sweatshirt and the bike pants that I slept in. When I came out of my room, I found Rose sitting on the couch holding two large bowls and the opening credits to…a horror movie.

Now that was a change.

"No chick flicks tonight, Rose?"

I asked her, the sarcasm heavy in my voice as I curled up next to her and she handed me my soup bowl. Rose didn't reply, because either she had yet to learn that I liked watching Japanese horror movies which nearly always opened with someone getting their head lopped off- and she cringed onto my shoulder. In the end, I changed the movie because as it progressed, her face became paler and paler- I didn't really want her hurling everywhere. We fell asleep on the couch together, both extremely tired from our day.

Walking into work the next day after oversleeping, I found one of our chefs serving up vast quantities of food. He grinned at me and handed me a plate. I looked down at it- it looked like Chilli Con Carne; an absolute favorite of mine.

"Here you go, Heidi- eat up"

I looked at the food and then back up at Demetri. He gestured at the plate for me to eat. Picking up the spoon, I ate a spoonful- the spiciness was perfect, I could've eaten it for the rest of my life- at the expense of my liver and kidneys of course.

"That's going on the new menu, what do you think of it?"

In response, I just kept eating the contents savoring the spiciness.

"And, I think it's a hit with Heidi!"

Demetri crowed, the others that were sitting down at one of the larger tables- rolled their eyes and resumed eating.

"You make that sound like it's a big deal"

The owner and the big boss told Demetri. I shrugged as I sat down and finished eating.

"Heidi, here's bookings for tonight- do you want to assign tables now?"

I looked up and nodded at the question and I stood to grab the map that detailed where all the tables were. As I started assigning reservation names to tables according to the number of people that were attending and what time they were due to arrive. One name stuck out at me though…I wasn't sure why, but I assigned myself to their table just in case.

The afternoon passed quickly- in which we were briefed with the new menu change and the details for the transition from old to new. I had my bets on which of my staff would get confused when informing customers, it would be interesting- seeing as only three of my staff, including me had been around for the last menu change.

At 5PM, I changed into my uniform of sorts- a knee length pencil skirt, white blouse complete with a belt and low heeled shoes- my hair stayed pinned in its bun on top of my head and I applied minimal makeup- as I walked to the front of the restaurant, I pinned my name badge to my shirt.

"Good evening, welcome to The Red Door, do you have a reservation?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters, only the plot.**

**WARNING: Language and adult themes in this work!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The night had begun. A steady flow of customers walked in and out of the doors- business wasn't rushed, but it wasn't enough for everyone's tempers to run high from pressure. At seven o'clock, the reservation with the name and telephone number that seemed so familiar to me walked in. Unfortunately for me, all five patrons were men and doubly unfortunate for me was that all five men were all extremely attractive. Especially the one, I continuously heard the other men refer to as "Mr. Call" whilst they waited for their table to be re-set.

I smiled at the leader and approached them, when I had been given the all clear.

"Reservation for Volturri, sir?"

That name. I still had no idea where I knew it from- it could have come at me from anywhere but it was driving me nuts.

"Yes, you're table is waiting for you, I do apologize for the slight delay; please follow me"

I said. I picked up five menus and ushered them through to where I had allocated their table- a place where I would be able to keep an eye on them. After they had seated, I unrolled their napkins and poured water into their glasses.

"Welcome, my name is Heidi and I'll be looking after you tonight- can I start you off with anything from the bar? "

I wasn't surprised at their drink choices- it was obvious that they all reeked of class- and they were all too happy to show it. I excused myself and headed to the bar where Demetri was waiting for me.

"They look familiar"

He said. I nodded, the name, even the faces were familiar, except for one. Demetri and I both agreed on that- we'd been working together long enough that we still saw several customers from the place where we both started out.

"Can I have three Scotches- two on the rocks and a Lemon, Lime and Bitters?"

I asked, changing the subject. Demetri shook his head.

"Only 'cause you asked me, girl. I wouldn't serve those gentlemen with a ten foot pole…except for the one that's sitting in the corner. He looks decent"

I shook my head as he elegantly poured the last drink into a cold, frosted glass, reaching over the bar; I started grappling for one of the black trays to place my drinks on.

"Don't do that, the creepy ones are looking at your ass"

Demetri hissed. I ignored him and continued what I was doing, finding a tray, I sank back down onto my heels.

"When are you going to learn, that nearly every man that walks in this place checks out my ass anyway? Aren't you lucky I don't wear low cut tops?"

I didn't hear what Demetri said in reply as I loaded up the tray and returned to the table with their drinks. After taking their orders; I headed into the kitchen, only to find half the kitchen staff craning their necks to get a look- Demetri had obviously put them up to it.

"Order, guys"

I said, as I stuck the order docket in the small line of waiting orders to be prepared. I reassigned Angela to look after the front after her table had left; taking over her tables so I could keep an eye on the gentlemen that had Demetri itching for a fight.

They were relatively harmless, they ate their meals and had nothing but praise for the food, it seems that they were celebrating something- what it was, I didn't know, nor did I care, but we did have to keep an eye on their alcohol intake.

"Did you enjoy your deserts, gentlemen?"

I asked as I cleared the table and as Ben, poured coffee for them. It was late- almost closing time and I was exhausted.

"Yes, it was delightful, thank you for the recommendation"

I was told and I smiled at the man who thanked me- the one named "Mr. Call" to his peers and the only one Demetri wouldn't happily glass.

"Not a problem, I'm more than happy to recommend"

I replied as I moved to pick up a plate, I felt the unmistakable feeling of a hand caressing my butt. Fuming inside and slightly panicking as I was groped, I made my way back to the kitchen and dumped the dishes. I could hear them roaring with laughter, probably at my expense.

"Heidi, you have a phone call"

Ben told me, holding the cordless phone.

"Hello, this is Heidi speaking?"

"Heidi?"

It was Rosalie, but she sounded different, her voice was coarse and thick.

"Rose, what's up?"

I asked her. I was slightly worried, she never called at work.

"He broke up with me!"

Oh. Another break up with Emmett? Poor thing, she kept going back to the guy and he kept screwing another girl; then he would dump her and she'd vow never to date him again, but then a month or two later he'd come back to her, dribbling of what a mistake he made and she'd cave in and take him back.

"Honey, I can't talk, but when I get home, we'll talk then, okay? I finish in half an hour"

After much sniffling on the other side of the phone, I finally managed to hang up. Waiting for me to take out to the table of doom was a selection of cheeses and fruits…courtesy of the big boss himself. Muttering curses to my boss for making me go back out there so soon after being groped. I didn't say anything- the big boss had the mindset that if a female is attractive, then she's asking for it. That mind set always managed to piss me off.

The bastard that groped me smiled at me sweetly as I approached the table with cheese platter and tray of coffees in hand. Looking away from me, I smiled at his other cronies

"Compliments of the owner"

I informed them. They thanked me and I began to serve coffee. As I rounded bastard number one, to pour him more of the freshly brewed coffee that contained a dash of Irish Crème Whisky0- a house specialty of ours- I felt a hand on my leg again. Ignoring it, I poured the coffee and served a small selection from the platter.

Then I felt the hand slide up my leg, fingers edging toward the edges of my underwear. For once, I was glad that I wore figure shaping underwear- the classic granny knickers. But those prying hands were too much for me as the pinched and prodded in a place they had no business being in. Slamming the platter down, I yanked his hand out from underneath my skirt and twisted it behind his back in an arm lock.

"You son of a bitch! You're so desperate to cop a feel that you'd do it to your own waitress? You fucking sick son of a bitch!"

I screamed in his face as I dumped the pitcher of coffee onto his groin and stormed off, tears flooding from my eyes as I retreated back into the kitchen. Demetri was there- a look of horror and satisfaction combined on his face.

"Heidi"

His voice was cautious and I looked at him. My little fantasy was lasting a bit too long. As if he knew what I was thinking, he pinched me and I swore at the pain, which only made the situation sink and I dissolved into fresh tears.

"He tried to finger me"

I sobbed into his arms. It had become too much, I realized as I sobbed onto Demetri's shoulder, the angry shouts from the dickhead echoing in my head.

"C'mon girl- I'm taking you home"

He told me, just as the big boss came in, face grim.

"Heidi, what happened out there?"

He asked me. I was too shocked to retell the story- but the compassion in his voice told me that he would hear me out- despite what I really thought. I listened, the events all surreal as Demetri relayed what I had told him.

"Was this the first incident?"

He asked me. I shook my head and numbly recounted the first incident- of the bastard groping my ass and how I had ignored it, like I had countless other times.

"Take her home, Demetri. Heidi, I don't want you to come into work, until I call you. Do you understand? Mr. Volturri is threatening legal action against you- thankfully he's leaving the establishment out of this, however I want you to stay home. Recover yourself; organize legal representation just in case things go as Mr. Volturri is claiming they will."

Wow, I never realized my big boss actually gave a shit about me. It really did mean a lot to me that he would give me at least a week off with pay for this incident.

Demetri led me out of the restaurant via the back doors that were accessible only by staff through the kitchen. It was a short walk back home, but I insisted on stopping at the grog store, to stock up on alcohol that would be needed- not only by Rosalie, but by myself as well.

"Heidi where's your keys?"

Demetri asked me, I was in some sort of stupor again- I was staring at the front door that only residents could get through with a key, or to call up one of the residents in their apartment. Where had I put my house keys?

"Never mind, I'll just call up. Is Rosalie home?"

Demetri had a thing for Rosalie. He had it bad for her. It was strange that I thought this, because I was meant to be finding something…but I didn't know what it was. Then everyone suddenly became really clear- I had to get my house keys…and get inside before I vomited.

"Demetri"

I unlocked the door and made my way inside, hoping to god that Rosalie wasn't naked and lying on the couch- a thing that she liked to do…not that it was ever awkward between us- a mutual agreement was made between us and we both liked the way it was.

"Two seconds Demetri"

I said. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't in fact sitting inside somewhere, naked and waiting for me to come home so we could fall onto the first solid surface and take out our frustrations on each other. Sure enough, I found her waiting for me on the couch, a blanket draped around her hips.

"Demetri's here"

I told her, when she pulled me down so she could kiss me. I could taste the spirits that she had drank and I wanted more, I wanted to forget what had happened tonight and face it tomorrow. But Demetri was here, it would have to wait. I pulled back and handed her the dressing gown.

"Come in Demetri"

I called out when Rosalie had pulled it around herself and was tying the knot on the cord firmly. She followed me into the kitchen where I heated up my portion of food that she had cooked for me tonight, the fridge contained more food than usual. I took hold of her hand and squeezed it with reassurance.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Demetri asked as I sat down to eat my food. Seeing Rosalie had cleared things in my head, but I still was in denial about what I had done. Spear food with my fork, move my elbow, open mouth, eat contents speared on fork and repeat was the mantra I had chanting in my head when Rosalie returned to where I sat on the kitchen floor. Her dressing gown was coming undone, I noticed.

"Demetri told me what happened"

She said, as she ruffled her hand in my hair, messing up the carefully pinned bun.

"It really happened?"

I asked, after chewing my food. I put the bowl beside me, my appetite gone.

"Yes. This isn't a played out fantasy, Heidi. This is reality. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Time and time again, Rosalie had told me to seek help- to take my diary of stories with me to a professional, to seek help and countless times, I had dismissed it; I was fine, I had claimed to her as I kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"I have some contacts in the legal world; I'll give them a call, explain the situation and see what they can do. Until then, you are going to finish eating and we're both going to bed"

Rosalie told me. I nodded, mute at how she had taken charge so easily. But then, it was Rosalie Hale- she was like a nuclear bomb- nothing stopped her once she was set off…and clearly she was pissed as all hell. Wanting to avoid her wraith, I picked up my bowl and ate and then allowed her to steer me into her bedroom, where her large king sized bed beckoned to me. Undressing, until I wore nothing but underwear, I crawled in between the flannel sheets and curled up into a ball, the bed sunk and I felt the softness, comforting warmth that was Rosalie as she spooned herself around me, one hand pulling me close, resting over my breast, the over, stroking my face- comforting me.

"Sleep, Heidi"

She whispered and I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters, only the plot.**

**WARNING: Language and adult themes in this work!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with a headache- a bad one. The curtains in Rosalie's room had been pulled open, letting sunlight into the room and I could hear the sounds of pans screeching as they were moved on the stove. Moaning, I covered my eyes with my arm and rolled over.

"Heidi, get up! Breakfast"

Rosalie's voice floated through the room. I ignored her, refusing to move until the smells entered the room and I all but ran into the kitchen, pulling an oversized t-shirt on as I moved. There sitting on the table, waiting to be eaten was two heaped plates of food.

"I called my friends; you have an interview at four thirty this afternoon to discuss your situation. From what I was told on the phone, you have a solid defense"

Rosalie told me, as she slid a jug of orange juice towards me and I poured two glasses of the freshly squeezed liquid.

"But do I have too?"

I asked her. Rosalie looked at me disapprovingly.

"This would never have happened if you'd gone to the doctor to seek professional help when we first realized it was a problem"

She scolded me. I frowned at her- despite what Rosalie thought, the diary where I had written all my experiences and what I could've done if I was legally able too had helped far more than professional help would have.

"Oh, so entrenching yourself so thoroughly in helping me is helping you with Emmett?"

I asked her, pointing out that she hadn't once mentioned Emmett since the events of last night. I had hoped that she would, so I would be given the chance to forget my current predicament. Instead, Rosalie had comforted me as I cried and cried.

"Shut up and eat"

Rosalie told me, brandishing the spatula and tongs that she held in one hand at me threateningly. I promptly began to eat; a happy Rosalie meant things wouldn't go flying and I had experienced enough of those times to relish a happy Rosalie when talking about serious subject matters.

The phone rang, as I finished eating and I jumped up to answer it, giving me an excuse to abandon my plate- despite what Rosalie would think I wasn't hungry at all.

"Hello, Heidi Lawson speaking"

I said; my voice sounded off putting, even to me- it was gruff and coarse.

"Heidi, this is Embry Call speaking, I'm from Volturra Corporations and I wish to speak to you in regards of the incident that occurred last night."

Oh my god. It was him- the one that was really attractive. Almost dropping the phone, I spied Rosalie looking after me and suddenly mute, I held out the phone to her and frowning, she put it to her ear and spoke to Embry Call.

"Rosalie Hale speaking"

I listened as Rosalie explained who she was and that I couldn't speak at the moment. When Rosalie grabbed a notepad and started writing, I picked up my plate, suddenly hungry and retired to the couch in front of the blaring television, turning it down and changing the channels until I came to a cooking show. I sat and watched the presenter make a Snapper, Avocado and Cheese Soufflé and made a note to suggest it to Demetri when I talked to him next- it looked good to eat.

"Okay, yes, thank you very much. Yes, here she is."

Rosalie was sitting beside me, holding out the phone- Embry Call wanted to talk to me again? Sighing, I took the phone and put it to my ear.

"Heidi speaking"

"Hello again, I just wanted to let you know and Ms. Hale will explain everything to you- that there is a meeting being held in a week- I have supplied the dates- if you so desire, you can have legal representation present- this is purely a mediation meeting and if nothing can be settled then I'm afraid that my client will take matters to the court."

There was a pause on the end of the line and I was suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Call, but do you really expect things to be solved when clearly your client thinks he is in the wrong? Your client put his hand up my skirt- hell; my thighs are bruised from where he pinched me"

I heard Rosalie's neck crack as she turned to look at me; suddenly furious. I had been quick to hide the resulting bruises when I had climbed into bed, but now they were a lovely shade of purple and slightly swollen.

"Ms. Lawson, if this is the case, then circumstances have changed- can you meet with me today?"

"Where?"

I asked. Despite the fact that Mr. Call was working for the enemy, he did seem to actually care. He gave me the address to the law firm where he worked and after arranging a time, I hung up the phone.

"Heidi…"

Rosalie was dumbstruck. She was worried sick for me. Sighing, I pulled my pants down and parted my legs, showing her the bruises.

"We need to take photos of these"

Rosalie said immediately. Feeling sick, all I could do was nod- I trusted her to take them in a way that would show the result of the assault and not be crude in the same manner.

"When are you going in to meet with that lawyer?"

Rosalie asked, attempting to distract me as she crouched down, angling to the lens directly over the bruises on my left leg, pointing downwards to show the exact position on my leg.

"Today, after lunch"

I told her simply, pulling my pants back up and standing to go and find some decent clothing to wear.

"What about a lawyer?"

Rosalie was concerned that something way out of my league was going to happen in regards to this whole fiasco.

"You're forgetting that my brother is a criminologist. I know quite a bit about the law, just not enough to defend myself in a court room"

I had no idea where Afton was at the moment- after we had a falling out when our younger sister had died, three years ago; we had lost all contact- it was sad that things had happened the way they were and I missed him a lot. I made a note to try and get through to him- it would be nice to have some help from the family.

Showering and dressing in smart pants and a white blouse, my hair combed and pinned on a side part, falling around me in waves. Rosalie walked with me to the bus stop- she wanted to come but I wouldn't let her, I didn't know what she was thinking but this was something I had to do on my own.

The bus trip was mundane- I rang various family members, trying to locate my brother- wherever he was. Unfortunately, few were willing to speak to me- they had seen my brother's side to our feud and had willingly broken contact with me. I listened as people I thought were family pretended not to know me. Finally though, I managed to get through to one of my cousins who were willing to listen to me and she gave me some heads up. Though I never had the chance to call the phone number to ask for help, for my stop was fast approaching. Pressing the 'stop' button, my shoes clicked on the floor as I walked to the front of the bus.

Finding the building, I entered surprised at how old the architecture was. Heading to the elevator, I saw the pager system and I paged the law firm and was given instructions on how to get upstairs as a visitor. It was a no-brainer, I got in the elevator and it took me to the eighth floor. Stepping out, I found the receptionist that I had spoken to on the pager system.

"Hello, I'm here to see Embry Call. I'm Heidi Lawson"

The receptionist gave me the once over, frowning before picking up the phone. After speaking into it, she stood up and ushered me through.

"Mr. Call is currently in a client meeting, he has asked that I show you through to his office. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

She told me showing me into a spacious office. I shook my head no, thanked her and waited until she had left, closing the door behind her before dialing the number that my cousin had given me. I hit a voicemail- I listened to the message gathering my thoughts on what I wanted to say, when the tone sounded, indicating for me to speak I was caught out.

"Hey Afton its Heidi, obviously, I know you'll probably delete this as soon as you hear my voice, but please hear me out. I need your help and I miss you. Please, if you get this call me. My number is still the same. Thank you"

As I hung up the phone, I heard the door open and in walked Embry Call. Standing up, I held out my hand to him

"Heidi Lawson"

I said, introducing myself. He smiled, saying my name and gestured for me to sit down once more.

"I'm sorry to have you waiting."

"Can we make this quick please? I would rather not be here"

I told him- I was feeling sick just sitting in this aesthetically pleasing room. I wanted out, but I wanted to stay and drool over the hot guy in front of me…in my head of course.

"Yes of course- as I told your roommate there is a mediation meeting next week. However, after you informed me of claims that you were bruised by my client-"

I cut him off, suddenly furious.

"Claims? Why the fuck would I claim that he assaulted me? Here, see for yourself"

I pulled out the camera, turned it on and thumbed through the photos on it until I came to the one of my thighs. Handing the camera to him I showed him

"Yes, while you sat there last night doing nothing whilst he groped me and pinched me, that is the result- as a lawyer, I would've thought you would've intervened"

I told him hotly. There was nothing to talk about evidently, I watched as he looked at the photos before handing the camera back to me.

"I cannot say anything in regards to that, you are right Ms. Lawson"

I finally had enough, I stood up.

"Consider your client served as soon as I can get a court order."

I told him, walking out of the door

"Ms. Lawson, please I ask you to come to the mediation hearing!"

Mr. Call called out to me, as I stormed from his office; I heard his quick footsteps as he followed me- but I was a faster because I was woman and I was wearing heels. Take that male race! Opting for the fire stairs, I breezed past the receptionist, thanking her for her time and through the fire door.

As I rushed down the stairs, marveling myself because I hadn't rushed down flights of stairs in years, I heard Mr. Call gaining ground behind me and looking behind me, I saw how- he was sliding down the rail! Two could play at that game- at the next flight of stairs; I jumped onto a rail and slid down. I kept going down and down and before I knew it, I had cornered myself.

"Ms. Lawson, please just hear me out"

Mr. Call said, slightly breathless. He had stopped as I inspected the dead end, wishing to something that a door would magically appear so I could run away. I was hot, sweating and thirsty from my exertions- it had been years since I'd done something like that and I was proud of myself for doing it in heels. Turning around, I saw that Mr. Call actually seemed to give a shit so I gave in.

"Do you want to come get something to eat with me? I know its past lunch, but I didn't get up until late and I didn't eat lunch before I came here"

I asked, cutting Mr. Call off when he went to say something. He seemed surprised that I would ask him something like that, but then I remembered he'd just chased me down nine flights of stairs and then I had asked him out to eat with me.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Mr. Call shot back, but his features had softened when I walked up the steps towards him, heading back up to the ground level.

"Only if we can get Japanese food"

I tossed back at him- if he could deliver me with an ultimatum, I could too and I was seriously craving Asian cuisine. Clacking my way back up the stairs, I waited for him to show me the way out of these blasted fire stairs. Then Mr. Call smiled a truly breath taking smile at me and show me the way out.

What had I gotten myself into now?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters, only the plot.**

**WARNING: Language and adult themes in this work!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

The table in front of me was littered with dishes of food- which I all intended to eat, but then I remembered that I was in fact dining with a gentleman and not a pig of a man, so I offered half of the food to Mr. Call

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry"

Mr. Call remarked as he took generous helpings from the plates surrounding us as I dug into the deep fried octopus balls that I loved so much. I raised an eyebrow as I licked some mayonnaise off of one of my chop sticks.

"I'm a growing woman, woman need food"

I told him, imitating a Neanderthal and failing miserably. Mr. Call laughed at my hideous impression, smiling that smile of his that would make a whole crowd of ladies swoon to know it was directed at them only.

"What I wanted to say to you before you so eloquently swept yourself out of my office was this: if you do plan on counter suing my client, I wanted to ensure that you had terrific legal representation for Mr. Volturri will relentlessly prosecute you until you have no funds left."

I stopped eating, to look at Mr. Call. I didn't know why he was telling me this; he had no gain to tell me this. A sudden surge of hopelessness that Afton probably wouldn't call back and help me out of this mess went through me and I shivered, suddenly cold. I helped myself to some hot green tea and drank, scalding my throat and tongue as I did so however it did the trick of warming me up.

"This is all strictly off the books Ms. Lawson, but as you well know I was there last night and I saw what happened. Unfortunately my position is quite the sticky one- I am employed by Volturra Corporation, however I am also legally obliged to stand witness, of course it will be expected that I say that you advanced on my client. That is why I'm offering my firm's services"

Wow. No wonder he had wanted to talk to me, he was in a sticky position and I understood perfectly now where he was coming from. I felt my phone buzzing and I looked at who was calling me- an unknown number. Holding up the phone and hoping it wasn't more bad news, I excused myself and stood moving away from the table.

"Heidi Lawson speaking"

"Heidi? It's Afton"

I froze; I had not expected my brother to call me back so promptly- in fact I had expected to receive a call in a couple of days where all I heard was an substantial amount of abuse.

"Thank you for calling me. I just… well it's a sticky situation and I didn't know who to call"

"I'm glad you called me. It's nice to know despite everything that happened you still cared enough to call. What happened? How can I help you?"

I wanted to tell my bitch of a brother that I had been trying to track him down for ages, but certain family members had refused to tell me because everything that had happened was _my_ entire fault.

"I was groped and then the guy pinched me on my inner thighs, very close to my genitals at work last night, he is now suing me for damages because my reaction was to pour a jug of hot coffee on his groin"

Afton burst into a roar of laughter and I had to hold the phone away from me from the loud peals of laughter coming from the receiver of the phone. When the laughter had died significantly, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Ah, that is my older sister through and through. Okay, have you been served yet or do I have time to get back to Seattle. You're still in Seattle right?"

I didn't know what was happening, but Afton was coming home to help me and that was all that mattered.

"No- I have to go to a mediation meeting next week, but according to one of the lawyers, the dickhead in question isn't really trying to settle it; the point of the meeting is to just give him an excuse to hurl my butt to court. So I'm going to counter sue him"

I could hear scribbling on the other side of the phone.

"That's fine. Let me arrange a flight and accommodation and I'll be in Seattle in two days time at the latest. I'll call you. In the mean time, do you still have that diary where you used to write all of those incidents in it, Heidi?"

Afton was thinking down the same lines as I was in terms of defense and proving that it wasn't an uncommon thing, nor my reaction exactly premeditated- though the judge could order me to seek psychiatric help in the process- at least the government would hopefully pay for it.

"You know, Heidi, I think this is going to be fun. Listen, I'm in the middle of work at the moment, can I call you back when I've finished?"

"Of course, do you have the house phone number still?"

"Yes, surprisingly, I'll call tonight"

"Thank you again, Afton, I really appreciate your help"

"Just look after yourself until your little brother can come in and do some damage control"

"Bye, Afton"

I hung up the phone, feeling slightly more optimistic about my situation and returned to where Mr. Call was waiting for me, he was still eating and reading the paper- a multi-tasking man, it was practically unheard of!

"I apologize, family thing"

I said as I sat back down and promptly began to eat again, enjoying the food as I ignored the look of amusement that crossed his face as he closed his newspaper and set it down beside him. When I finished chewing, I look at Mr. Call

"I appreciate your offer, but I will be fine in terms of legal representation"

Mr. Call didn't look too stunned at my refusal. At least it had gone down well with him for some reason I actually gave a damn what he thought.

"The phone call?"

He was also an intuitive fellow to have grasped that was what the phone call was about.

"Yes, my legal representation"

"Something tells me that my client isn't going to win as easily as he thinks he is"

I grinned at him, brandishing my fish stick like a sword before eating the fish in two bites and it was bliss. How I loved food.

"Naturally, I'm not just going to let him get away with it"

I remarked as I eyed the specially cooked chicken that was steaming in front of me. I opted for two barbeque pork buns instead whilst I waited for it to cool slightly.

"So just out of curiosity how long have you been waitressing?"

Mr. Call asked me. I wasn't surprised at the question but I was equally sure that my answer would surprise him.

"Since I was thirteen; mother dearest worked in a diner and I would go there after school and help out when it was busy, which was pretty much all the time. When she ran off with another guy, the poor son of a bitch, I was offered her job. I was a cook at one time as well"

"And you're how old?"

"Twenty-five"

I knew Mr. Call would be lost for words when he found out my age and how long I'd been in the business for. I offered him the plate of deep fried chicken, whose Japanese name I could never pronounce correctly. Mr. Call accepted the plate from me as I began to help myself to more buns.

"How long have you been a hired gun, then?"

I asked, not hesitating to insult the legal profession at the same time. To give credit to Mr. Call, he ignored the jibe, eating like I hadn't said anything.

"Eight years, I was offered a partnership only just recently"

"So you're gonna take it?"

"I'm not too sure to be honest, there has been incidents that make me disprove of the firm- your incident especially. I had to fight my superiors to have you provided with a lawyer and I didn't like it. As is, I should have given my answer three weeks ago"

I was silent, slightly stunned- what had this man gone through to make sure I was taken care of in the legal sense? Demetri would definitely like this guy after he heard about this.

"You were serious about the help? I thought you were just saying it because you had too"

I asked disbelief heavy in my voice. Apart from being caught out once again by this man- he genuinely wanted to help me and I must admit that I was very flattered…way to flattered actually. Mr. Call nodded and I noticed that he was trying to avoid the subject of him fighting to get me legal representation.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with fighting for what you believe in"

I told him and Mr. Call nodded absently. Something was distracting him in his head- some thought or something like that. I watched him as he ate- he was a lot more attractive now that I was sitting across from him, the hand that held his chopsticks was large and the fingers long and thin. Finally, I tore my eyes away from the excellent male specimen in front of me and started eating that special chicken dish- of course it was delicious.

The rest of our luncheon was quiet, spent in our own thoughts. I paid for the bill, surprised at how little all that food that I had ordered cost and Mr. Call accompanied me to the bus stop, keeping me company whilst I waited for the bus that would take me home.

"Well, here comes my bus- thanks for an enlightening afternoon"

I told him when the bus approached the bus stand and I stuck my arm out, waving the bus down. I turned to Mr. Call and smiled at him, he held out his hand to me and I hugged him instead. His long arms encased me, making me feel secure and safe.

"Thanks for the nice food"

Mr. Call told me, his voice murmurs in my ear. Call me greedy, but I never wanted to leave this guy's embrace. The bus, the traitorous piece of machinery that it was pulled up by the curb, the doors opening with a hiss.

"Ms. Lawson- my card. If you ever need anything, please call me"

I took the card, wondering in my head if booty calls counted. Smiled one last time, touched his hand and climbed onto the bus, paying my fare and sitting down as the bus pulled off, waving to Mr. Call in farewell.

I found Rosalie sitting on the couch, knitting her long piece of stress relief. One day, I had decided that I was going to hijack her needles and show her how to cast off the piece and fashion it so Rosalie or I could wear it as a scarf in the wintertime.

"Heidi! How was it? Are you okay?"

I smiled at Rosalie, touched at her concern. I let her hug me tightly and kiss me on both cheeks before dragging me to the couch where she made me recount everything that happened this afternoon. She was surprised and wary to hear Afton so willingly coming home to help me after all that had happened- probably as much so as I, but I was still happy that my younger brother was coming home after all this time to see me.

By the time I had finished, Rosalie was looking at me slightly dumbstruck. I think she was more surprised than I had been all afternoon.

"This guy, whoever he is. I love him. Can I marry him please?"

Rosalie begged. Laughing at her antics, I stood up to answer the phone which was trilling away on the kitchen counter.

"Heidi Lawson speaking"

"Ms. Lawson? This is Embry Call- I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I'm calling to inform you that tomorrow, one of our lawyers will be coming by your residence to give you a Summons. I thought you should have a heads up because the court trial is scheduled to begin next Monday."

I dropped the phone. I was in deep shit now, but at least that dipshit that had groped me liked to cut to the chase.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters, only the plot.**

**WARNING: Language and adult themes in this work!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Afton was sitting across from me in the restaurant where I worked, chewing his pen lid thoughtfully as he studied all the material that had just been delivered to our front door by the opposition. Next to all the papers sat my diary which, now that it was submitted as evidence would probably be read by so many different people that I wondered if there was even any point hiding it.

At least it gave me a bigger chance of getting off of the hook though. Sighing once and feeling slightly useless, I refilled my brother's tea cup with strawberry infused green tea- his and my favorite green tea to drink.

"Do you want anything to eat? I know you just got to town. I can cook you something?"

I offered when Afton paused in his reading and highlighting to drink deeply from his cup. He looked at me once and shook his head before returning back to his work. Knowing Afton, he probably wouldn't eat until he had finished his reading and made notes on my defense. I wandered into the kitchen where Demetri was chopping onions with an enthusiasm that escaped me. I mean, who the fuck _loved _to chop onions? They made you cry…amongst other things.

Obviously Demetri did.

In fact, he was chopping them with such gusto that I wondered if Rosalie had secretly had sex with him behind my back on the living room table. The boss-man had offered brother dearest to use the restaurant whilst it was closed to do his reading. Afton saw this as a gesture of kindness; I saw it as the boss's opportunity to sticky beak on the drama that was rapidly unfolding.

"Okay, spill. Who was bouncing around on top of you last night?"

I asked Demetri as I snatched the bag of onions out of his reach. He looked at me, stunned and caught out. Picking up a tomato, I threw it at him with as much force as I could muster. It splattered on the floor after rebounding off of his ribcage.

"How did you know!"

Demetri asked me and I heard soft snickers in the background.

"Oh, let me think…I've only known you forever Demetri. I can tell when you've had a fun-filled, action packed night with a significant lady friend,"

I told him. The snickers got louder. Demetri brandished his knife and took a step closer to me and I stared him down. It was a play thing between us, but to a stranger it would like he was about to pounce and maim me to death. Which was exactly what happened when Afton walked in, holding my diary. Looking at my brother, I noticed that there was ink smudged on his right cheek.

"Whoa, put the knife down mate!"

Afton was moving into police mode. Afton was slowly moving towards Demetri now and suppressing a grin; I turned to Afton and shrugged.

"What's up, brother?"

He looked at me incredulously like he couldn't believe that I had just turned my back on a man with a knife…that had been pointed at me. He and I both knew that I had done worse, so I wondered why he was surprised.

"I just had a question about this incident here; you didn't write a date but it's quite similar to the event that you're going to court for…"

Afton trailed off and I read the entry and my heart started to beat faster- I remembered that incident quite clearly and I was shocked that I hadn't even thought about it myself when Afton and I were talking about possibly using post traumatic stress as a defense—I didn't care about having doctors' involved, my past history of harassment by customers should probably have by all rights have landed me either in a mental institute or the slammer and I hadn't been committed to either…yet.

"That was the incident that made me leave the last work place. It happened just a little over two years ago"

It was a surprise to think about it in terms of time how little I had been working at The Red Door as it seemed much longer.

"Perhaps we should talk about this where there's a little more privacy?"

Afton suggested. I nodded and followed him out of the kitchen, not before I threw another tomato at Demetri. I sat down and began to answer Afton's questions about the incident that had happened at my last work place.

We continued working through the night, I occasionally left Afton's table to bring him drinks and dinner…and to greet some of the regulars who had missed my absence. I had the great pleasure of being told in front of my boss that I ran the restaurant better than him and took even greater pleasure when boss-man asked me back to work starting the next opening night, regardless of what was happening in that blasted court room.

Then _he _walked in.

"Ms. Lawson?"

I had seen Embry Call walk up the stairs and had promptly busied myself with folding the cloth napkins into different animals for the amusement of the younger customers- it always gave them a huge delight to be given a Elephant or a dog that when taken apart became their napkin. I turned around, holding my half finished Swan.

"Mr. Call; what brings you here?"

He looked at the half finished bird in my hands and I looked down at it. Plopping it on the counter, I finished folding the wings into place and left it there.

"It's a swan. What's your favorite animal? I can make most of them"

Mr. Call regarded the material bird in front of him and then looked at me

"Can you make a wolf?"

I shrugged, not too sure if I could and I gestured at the half-empty restaurant.

"Dinner says that you can't"

Embry challenged. I looked at him and frowned.

"Depends on where dinner is."

Okay, okay so I was hoping that dinner would be a big, fancy restaurant that I would never go to simply because I couldn't afford it. Then, to my utter delight, Mr. Call named the restaurant that I wanted to go to for ages now.

"You're on. Be prepared to pay up- remember I like to eat a lot"

Mr. Call laughed and I gestured once more at the half-empty restaurant.

"Where would you like to sit?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Afton Carson. Is he here?"

It was weird to hear my mother's maiden name after so long a time.

"He's busy, reading through my private life at the moment, trust me you don't want to disturb him."

Mr. Call just gaped at me and I further elaborated.

"Afton's my hired assassin in 'I'm a dickhead who thinks he can feel up women and get away with it vs. Heidi Lawson'. I figure, if your clients can have good representation, why can't I?"

I knew full well what was about to come from Mr. Call's mouth just based on his expression that was on his face. I was sure that Mr. Call and my brother had run into each other at least once or twice, people in the industry did tend to know one another in some way.

"Heidi, he's a criminologist, you do realize that right? He doesn't have a thorough knowledge enough to defend you!"

Wow, this little revelation seemed to have Mr. Call suddenly worried again…unless he was just good at hiding his true feelings. Another point went in that guy's favor. I waggled a finger at him, knowing something that Mr. Call didn't.

"Little do you know, but brother dearest actually has a bachelor in law from Harvard. He was offered to continue on and study post graduate but he decided he wanted to be more involved."

I think Mr. Call was about to have a stroke, he was gaping like a fish. I frowned, maybe I hadn't phrased things like I had- perhaps I should've even told Mr. Call from the beginning when he asked after Afton that we were siblings.

"Embry, my man! What brings you here tonight?"

Mr. Call was quite literally saved by Afton. Afton had obviously come to find me to ask me some more questions and happened upon Mr. Call.

"Brother Dearest?"

Mr. Call asked Afton, his voice weak and slightly breathless. I turned around so I could duck behind the counter and giggle to myself at his reaction.

"Yes, Heidi is the sister that I mentioned. She hasn't given you much grief about us being related has she?"

Afton asked Mr. Call and I stood upright so I could face my brother.

"I didn't give Mr. Call any grief whatsoever!"

I exclaimed to him indignantly. Afton just grinned at me and I wondered what had given my brother his change of heart, not that I was complaining, I had missed him dearly and it was surreal and exciting to have my brother back home.

"Heidi, I think Mr. Call and I are going to talk legal terms. So if you'll excuse us?"

I nodded and returned to my napkin folding, over a thousand things running through my head in the meantime- like thinking how awesome it would be if Mr. Call just unbuttoned his shirt and walked around semi-naked.

I retired to the kitchen with a bunch of napkins, planning to sit myself down on one of the unused work benches and work on this napkin wolf that Mr. Call had challenged me to make for him. I wasn't too sure that I was going to succeed in this one though…at least Demetri would find it amusing, and he did. He watched me, smirking as I swore at the four smaller napkins that just wouldn't stay in the shapes I rolled them in.

"How about you go out there and when he asks if you did the napkin animal, just tear your clothes off and throw yourself across the table and yell 'take me, I'm yours'?"

Demetri suggested to me and I shot a glare at our laughing co-workers. Whilst Demetri's suggestion was awfully tempting, I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction that I actually did want to tear my clothes off and yell similar things in front of Embry Call, I changed the subject completely.

"So which prostitute did you hire this time?"

I asked. It was a low blow, but Demetri wouldn't go near a brothel without a ten foot pole. I had a theory that this was a premeditated thing because of his mother, but he never indulged the true reason why he would never go to a prostitute for sex.

"You know those girls that lurk on the corner a couple of blocks north of here? I paid the lot of them for a fun time"

Demetri laughed and I jumped off the counter, victorious. Proudly showing Demetri the body of material that had finally obeyed me, I quickly fashioned a head. Victory was mine.

"Well would you look at that, you made it Heidi. But are you still going to throw yourself across the table?"

I slapped Demetri and picked up the plate that was meant to be Demetri's dinner and left the sanctuary of the kitchen to roars of laughter. God damned chefs; I should kill the lot of them. I approached Afton's table- my brother and Mr. Call leaned close over a stack of papers.

"Brother, sorry to interrupt, but you need to eat. I brought you Demetri's dinner. Enjoy it for him"

I told Afton when he looked at me, annoyed. I ignored his grumpiness at being interrupted, he could deal with it- I wasn't having him going hungry just because he was too busy concentrating. Of course, I knew he would immediately start to eat as soon as I set the plate in front of him. I turned to Mr. Call and handed him the wolf and a smile of satisfaction to go with it.

"Oh snap, when's that dinner you bet going to happen?"

I asked him. Mr. Call just smiled at the wolf that he held in a large hand.

"I'll call you?"

I saw Afton looking at first Mr. Call and then me out of the corner of my eye. I decided however not to pick my brother up on what I hoped was my subtle flirting, but like Demetri, Afton would spot my true intentions from miles away.

"Sure, though I'm due to start back at work so I'll have to figure out my roster"

I told him. It was time to get down to business, however. I sat down besides Afton and leaned over to get a look at what was written only to find a bunch of words that I did not understand one iota.

"So do I have a chance at kicking this bastard's ass in court or what?"

Afton smiled at me, his expression mocking Mr. Call's to the 'T'.

"Surprisingly, you have a really good chance"

Not being able to help myself, I stood up and starting dancing with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I'm finally back! After life has overtaken much, I am finally back! With a new chapter of course! I'm hoping to be a lot more active now and actually start finishing stories again!_

**Disclaimer: Twilight, isn't mine, but that plot is.**

**Warning:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Stand still Heidi!"

Rosalie ordered me, her voice muffled by the dozen or so pins that were sticking out of her mouth. Rosalie with sewing pins was a dangerous entity to behold. Rose had insisted on making me a new dress for my victory dinner with Mr. Call- she was making a big deal out of it for some reason, but I saw it as the opportunity for a free, four course meal at a very expensive restaurant.

Rosalie pushed the last sewing pin which gathered the empire seam underneath my bust just a little bit tighter and tugged on the dangling material, signaling for me to take it off. After pulling the half made dress off, I pulled my robe on, knowing that Rosalie would be wanting me again soon, donned my rubber gloves and continued cleaning the oven.

"We still have to put your hair up in rollers as well"

Rosalie commented to me as the sewing machine started humming as she began to sew once more. I huffed and tugged some of my hair out of the way as I began to scrub out the oven- it was filthy and I mentally slapped myself for not cleaning it earlier.

"Remind me again why you're going to all this effort?"

I asked her, when I resurfaced from the oven to breath in some fresh air in attempts to rid my dizziness from being subjected to the harsh oven cleaner. Rosalie stopped sewing and I heard the snap of thread and quickly resumed cleaning- she was going to do something to me I just knew it.

"_You _are going to all this effort because this guy wants to help you out and you need all the help you can get. Call me crazy, but I just don't trust your brother. He estranged you from your family with an accusation that he himself was committing with your dead sister. Yet here he is now, acting like nothing has happened. It's dodgy Heidi and I want you to know this Embry Call better just in case something happens"

Rosalie ranted to me. I felt a hand on my back and it pulled me out of the oven and steered me into the bathroom. Okay, now I was in for it. Rosalie quickly went to work, setting my hair into large rollers, the best method to combat my often frizzy hair. As she worked on making me 'root-able' as she so eloquently stated to me, plucking and waxing almost every hair fiber off of my body, she chatted about nothing worthy of importance and I listened, trying not to concentrate on the slight pain that accompanied hair removal and the slight tug as she pulled on my hair, attempting to tame it.

"There, now go get dressed."

Rose ordered to me, she spun me around so I faced the doorway to my room and slapped my butt, pushing me forward. Muttering profanities in Rose's direction, I tugged the dress on, the boning inside the bodice shaping my figure as I zipped it up.

"Well, what do you think?"

I asked Rosalie, she was smirking at me. Turning around, I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to admit that Rose had really outdone herself this time in terms of dress design.

"Its so tempting to rip that dress off of you, but then I'd waste two hours of work"

Rose told me, she was leaning against the door jam, looking immensely pleased with herself. Shaking my head, I slid my shoes on and shoved necessities into the small handbag that I found convienately beside my shoes that Rose had picked up for me.

The phone buzzed, Mr. Call was here.

"I'll go get it"

Rose skipped off, glee in her voice, I heard her pick up the phone and tell Mr. Call I was on my way down right now. At the front door, she fixed my hair one last time and kissed me.

"There are condoms in that bag, from when I last went out. Go wild girl"

Rose told me, turning me around and slapping me on the ass. I whirled on her.

"I am not going to have sex with the man, you crazy, starved sex fiend!"

Rosalie just laughed as she slapped my ass one more time before closing the door in my face. I was suddenly grateful Mr. Call wasn't here to witness this.

"I don't know, the way you're looking now you might just get more than dinner"

Rose's muffled voice came through the door. Muttering profanities, I turned around and came face to face with Mr. Call himself and judging by the look on his face, he had heard our exchange. I felt my face catch fire with embarrassment.

"Your room mate is a truly outgoing woman"

He finally said and I had to laugh at the statement- outgoing didn't quite describe Rose; she was something else entirely.

"I am sorry you had to hear that"

I apologized, it gave me a chance to give him the once over and boy was I impressed, I was almost ready to start begging at his feet that he take me on the stairway.

"Come, lets go! Have you ever been to Provence?"

We started walking down the stairs together and I shook my head.

"No, I do have friends who have been there multiple times and they praise the place mercilessly."

Mr. Call just smiled as he opened the car door for me. I was surprised at how old the car model was and I eagerly examined the interior as we drove into city centre, passing work which was a glowing red door that symbolized it's name.

"You like old cars, Heidi?"

I nodded as I caressed the worn leather, soft and emitting the old leather smell that I loved so much.

"My sister used to buy all the old cars and restore them and make more money then she had originally paid for them, she taught me her passion and I taught her mine."

"Food?"

"Oh yeah, baby. One of my best memories of her and I involved us sitting in the garage, car parts everywhere eating spaghetti that I had just cooked for dinner, since our mother was working."

"What about your brother?"

I stopped talking as I tried to remember where Afton was in my memory and then I remembered where he was.

"He sat outside, studying or reading a book but he always kept an eye on us. It was weird, I acted more like the middle child and he acted more like the eldest. We still do, I guess…"

I trailed off thinking about Chelsea; an overwhelming sadness was consuming me again. I opted to look out the window, watching the city lights pass by.

"Heidi"

I looked up as the car came to a gentle stop at the traffic light; Embry Call smiled at me and reached, wiping away the tears that came from my eyes away with his thumb. He gently pressed his thumbs to my lips and I tasted the saltiness of my tears.

"I don't think your sister would have wanted you to cry"

He whispered. I nodded, he was right. Chelsea always had hated when I had cried, or was upset for any reason. Embry wiped the straggling tears, repeating the motion of wiping my eyes with his thumb and then placing it on my lips. Suddenly he turned away and started the car forwards- the lights had changed and I used the opportunity to compose myself as Embry pulled onto the driveway of a public car park and parked the car.

Before I could open the door, I saw Embry walk around to my side of the car and I froze in my seat, not knowing what to do, I had never seen this happen before and the movies totally didn't count in terms of advice, so I just sat there and waited.

"Heidi, are you okay? Do you still want to go?"

Embry asked me, I frowned. I hadn't let myself been partially tortured for nothing. Red eyes or no red eyes, I was going inside and eating the food that I had been spoken of so highly to me. Embry was looking at me, a small smile on his face.

"You're going even if you were drenched to the bone"

He said to me as he held out his hand, I took it, stepping out of the car, my heels clacking on the concrete. I shut the door and pushed my hair out of the way.

"I think, that you need to stop psycho-analyzing me"

I said to him as we walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, I could smell the wonderful scents of cooked food and my stomach was rumbling with hunger. Tonight was going to be great, no matter what happened.

"Where is the fun in that if I did, Heidi? It's fun to watch you squirm"

Embry replied as we waited at the traffic lights, before beginning to cross as the walk light changed from red to green. I could smell the delicious food waiting for me inside even as I crossed the road reaching the entrance, I just stared, hardly daring to believe that I was at a restaurant that I would _never_ be able to afford without saving for a couple of months- at least.

"Come on, you can salivate over the menu"

Embry was obviously reading me way to well, or my salivating was actually happening. So I shut my mouth and followed him inside and was blown away from the simplistic, but beautiful décor.

Shown to our seat, I sat down and eagerly opened the menu and started reading.

"Would you care for some wine?"

The waiter asked us and I looked at Embry- he handed me the wine list.

"Experts choose"

He said, simply. I looked at the wine list and then at the menu, quickly deciding- there were plenty of wines to compliment the multiple food choices. I looked at the red wines, quickly picking out a personal favorite.

"You'll like that one, I think. It's especially tasty with red meat, but it'll go with anything you have pretty much, except for ice cream. That would be disgusting"

Embry smiled one of those breathtaking smiles at me again and I quickly looked back down. I could feel him watching me, as I battled over my choice for the main course- the pork belly or the Bavarian Stew. They both sounded absolutely superb, but then I spied the Bavarian tasting platter and the internal argument that I was having with myself started again.

The waiter returned, uncorking the bottle of wine and pouring a glass for myself and Embry, setting it in the middle of the table.

"Are you ready to order?"

I screwed up my face at my three choices and finally looked up at the waiter.

"Which in your opinion is better out of these three?"

The waiter looked at the ones I had pointed at and spoke without hesitation- the stew was the best in terms of slow cooked meat, the platter sampled all the meats offered on the menu and the pork belly was a house specialty. That decided me- I was going with the pork. Quickly, I ordered my entrée, salad and dessert to compliment my main and I shut the menu with a satisfied sigh.

"So, tell me Mr. Call, do you like cheese?"

I asked, leaning forward slightly and lacing my fingers together before resting my chin on them. Embry was drinking from his glass of wine and observed me over the top of his glass.

"What type?"

Ah, so he was a man of his cheeses. This would prove interesting.

"Whatever- which do you prefer?"

"Blue vein, I love a little mold in my life"

"Bacteria"

"Bacteria are the mold, Heidi. Didn't you ever pay attention in biology?"

Well, he had gotten me there. When I was meant to be in biology I was too busy cooking in the school kitchens…or I wasn't there at all. School had held little interest for me and Afton had always yelled at me about my poor grades.

"Nah, I was never at biology. The only reason I took the stupid subject was because I missed out on home economics. Not that I needed to know any of it, I was practically raising my family while mother dearest went out and did what she wanted. But you know, I passed what I could"

I took a sip of wine, not quite understanding why I had said what I had said just then. I usually never uttered a word about my life growing up, but here I was telling Embry Call about my beloved, dead younger sister and that I had practically raised my siblings. Life of the middle child was hard, obviously.

"Anyway, I'm sorry you had to hear that, I usually don't say it. I would say Rosalie is the only one to actually know, family doesn't count of course. What about your family?"

I asked smoothly, not batting an eyelid at the awkward silence that had fallen over the table after I had finished. I watched Embry's shoulders relax as a load was taken off of his shoulders not to say anything that could cause offense.

"Well, I guess you could say that my home life is almost as interesting as yours. It's just my mother and I, I don't know who my father is, but there's speculation that I'm the half brother of one of a couple of my friends. It doesn't matter though, on the Reservation- which was where I grew up, we're all one big happy pack"

Well, he had me there in terms of interesting family life. But when I really thought about it, mine was just insanely sick and twisted.

"There goes my plan to complain to you about being the middle child. You struck me as the middle child"

Embry laughed as we were blessed with our entrees. Demetri had tasked me to report on everything I ate here tonight and to take photographs of the food as well. Manners ruled out taking photos of the food, but as I stared at my plate of food, temptation won over and I took my camera out and began taking photos.

"Demetri asked that I take photos of everything I ate tonight. He wants a full report."

I explained as I angled my plate of food, just so and snapped a picture of it. I had always had a knack of taking photos of food and as expected the result on the picture viewer on the screen made me want to eat the camera.

"Demetri is a co-worker?"

It struck me that Embry, despite now frequenting The Red Door because it was an ideal meeting point to speak with Afton over a great meal, had gotten to know the wait staff, but not the cooking staff. Which was a shame, he would probably like Demetri's sense of humor.

"Demetri is one of our _sous-chefs_ and like me could never afford the money to come and eat here on his own, so he asked me to report back to him. Call it interrogating the competition so to speak. You'd like him I think, he's got a sense of humor that guy"

"Would he like to see my food?"

I was surprised at how easy Embry was taking the strange ways that came up whenever I was around, but he took it in his stride. I moved the bottle of wine so I had a good view of Embry's plate and pressed the shutter.

"He'll appreciate you all the more for this. He said you looked like the only decent guy out of the lot that came that night you know."

Embry looked puzzled and I explained that the conversation had taken place when I had been getting them their drinks that night.

"Ah yes, I distinctly remember Afton remarking what a terrible piece of ass you were."

I frowned, that fucker. I was going to kill him, so he felt inclined to feel me up because he thought I was a terrible piece of ass? Embry looked upset.

"I'm sorry Heidi; I shouldn't have said that in front of you"

I waved my hand, picking up my fork with the other and proceeding to dig in, savoring the first bite. It wasn't the fact that he had upset, I was more insulted than anything.

"I know I'm grouping you into this question but I don't care- what is it with men talking about women as if we're pieces of flesh designed for fucking and then groping us as if to emphasize their point to their posse of horny males? Is it just the 'fuck, procreate and go' instinct or what?"

I think Embry was choking on his food; I would like to think that he was laughing at my question but the current mess in front of me, tears streaming down Embry's eyes and his red face was telling me otherwise. Quickly standing, I began to massage the convulsing muscles in his stomach, trying to ignore the fact that I was massage an obvious six pack of muscle. Finally the convulsing stopped and Embry was looking at me as if I had just tried to kill him…oh wait I actually almost succeeded.

"Have some water"

I offered him the glass of water, holding it whilst he took several deep breaths before drinking slowly from his water glass.

"I would apologize for causing you to choke over my question, but it's an actual question you know"

At least I got a smile out of him. Reassured that Embry wasn't going to die on me, I sat back down as the waiter came over asking how we were with our food. Of course, it was spectacular.

"Well, I can safely say that I have never taken someone out to dinner and they have succeeded in choking me"

Embry told me, his voice hoarse from sudden coughing fit he had to endure. I grinned at him.

"You should see what else I can do"

I remarked, I was trying to be sarcastic, but from the raised eyebrow I was getting, it appeared I had either said the wrong thing or Embry was thinking something else entirely.

"I mean, I've tried to kill you, I poured hot coffee on your boss's lap…what did you think I was implying?"

I asked and I couldn't help but smirk at 'deer caught in the headlights' look Embry gave me at my question, obviously he had been thinking like a man. Oh boy, this night was going to end interestingly that was for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Adult themes! Language!  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but that plot is!**

**A/N: **_I know I said in the last chapter that I would be more active, but at the moment, I'm just not motivated to write Twilight fan fiction. I do plan on finishing these stories that are currently in progress, however I am now only writing when I feel the motivation, I don't want to force out crappy material to sate those who want frequent updates._

_That said, I dedicate this chapter to lethar88, who not only has been such a lovely and supporting reader of all the crap I spew out and my tendency to torture with cliffhangers or details that don't make sense until the very end, but because lethar88 gave me the motivation to actually finish this chapter and get it posted! So much love and thanks for you!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

"What do you mean you almost killed him?"

Rose smacked my thigh, hard and I winced. We were lying in bed, wrapped up in the sheets and sharing each other's warmth whilst I recounted the entire night …at her insistence of course.

"Well, you see he told me about what that dickhead had said about me before he groped me so I asked if all men had a 'fuck, procreate and go' instinct embedded in them. Not my fault he was chewing at the time"

I defended myself, Rose slapped me once more. She had sat up in bed so this one had a lot more force put into it.

"He is so interested in you and you asked him that? For god sake's Heidi Marie Lawson, must you be so dumb?"

In the darkness I couldn't help but smile widely, my night with Embry Call had become very interesting after that little incident and I didn't answer her question.

"God, do I want to even know what happened after that?"

I took a deep breath and snuggled closer to her when she had lain down once more again, safe in the knowledge that she wasn't going to hit me again.

"Uh we ate and then after driving around a little before we decided we wanted to go on the dodgems"

I could sense Rosalie getting upset again and I wanted to explain to her that this _wasn't_ a date. No matter how much we both wanted it to be, tonight had been a simple matter of fulfilling a bet made with one another.

"I still can't believe that you almost killed him!"

She exclaimed and I huffed once, opting not to reply. Tomorrow was the good ol' 'mediation hearing' that my brother had insisted be run, despite the fact that I knew very well that nothing good would come of this, apart from another summons and under the table made threats.

The next morning, I slid out of bed quietly, showered and performed the morning ministrations of making myself pretty. I had decided on my own that I would wear the outfit that I was wearing to work the night that this whole affair had started- hair, makeup, no jewelry but my earrings- the entire works. I was in the kitchen, cooking up a monster of a breakfast for Rose and myself when the intercom rang.

"Who the hell comes to visit at this time of the morning?"

I asked in way of greeting. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but for Seattle…well it was early in my books.

"Your ride to a mediation hearing?"

I chuckled and buzzed Embry upstairs and returned to the kitchen to continue cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. A knock on the door and I dashed to open it.

"Morning! Did you eat breakfast?"

I asked Embry, showing him inside before dashing back to the kitchen to save my bacon. Embry followed me and let out a whistle.

"Just how much were you cooking?"

I reached up and started pulling plates, cutlery and glasses from the cupboard above the stove.

"Enough to feed a small army- we're doing battle today. What do you think of my combat outfit?"

I pulled my apron aside.

"Is that what you wore the night of the assault?"

Geez- lawyer types didn't know how to just go with the flow and bullshit with the somewhat 'normal' people.

"Yes! Sausages?"

I asked him. He shook his head and I handed him a full plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and baked beans with a glass of orange juice. I picked up Rose's plate.

"I'll just be a minute- taking breakfast into Rosalie's room. Sit down and start eating."

I told him as I walked into her room. Rose was hugging my pillow and curled up around the blankets. Sitting the plate on the bed head, I sat down and gently shook her awake.

"Heidi…what's up?"

She asked me, voice coarse with sleep as she buried her head underneath the covers. I lifted the plate down in front of her face.

"Breakfast. Embry's in the living room, so put some clothes on"

I told her. She lifted her head up at the word 'breakfast' and then sat up when I told her to put clothes on. She pouted and I leaned forward and kissed in her greeting.

"There. Come on. You wanted to come today, didn't you?"

Rose was insisting on coming to the mediation hearing- she was going to wait for us whilst everyone was inside what was essentially a board room with a judge and try and out bitch each other. It was going to be fun. Grumbling, she pulled herself from the bed and headed into the bathroom, breakfast plate in hand.

"Is she awake?"

Embry asked me; he had almost finished his own breakfast by the time I came out of the bedroom. I nodded and dished up my own helping of food.

"Yeah, she's showering or something. I don't know- she's a strange one."

"I would never have guessed"

Embry commented before promptly taking a large bite from his fork. At least he liked my cooking, it said something to me. We finished eating in silence and I was clearing up just as Rosalie emerged from the bedroom, dressed to kill with her empty plate.

"I don't even want to know where you ate it"

I told her when she came into the kitchen, her boots clunking on the wooden floor and Rosalie flipped me off, before grabbing my hand and kissing it discretely, before dropping it and going into the living room and began to talk with Embry, while the two of them waited for me.

When we finally left, a almost violent game of 'shotgun' began between Rose and I over who would get to sit in the front seat- Embry was driving us to the mediation hearing and after threats from Rose to make an almost unbearable mess in the living room with her sewing, I relented and let her have the front seat.

I never wanted the car ride to end and sitting in the back seat, I listened to Embry and Rose's playful banter and Rose's occasional threats to crash the car if Embry didn't shut up. Then, before I knew it, Embry had pulled into a building's parking lot and I realized that I was scared something furious.

We walked inside and into the elevator. As Embry studied a piece of paper with directions on it, Rose grabbed my hand and kissed it quickly in reassurance, not letting go as the elevator began to move after Embry had pressed the button for the eighth floor.

The doors opened and I saw Afton waiting for us, behind him, a little ways down the hallway I spotted the asshole who thought he could get away with this. Afton came up to us and looked at me

"You okay, Heidi? You don't look to good"

I opted to shake my head no in answer instead of giving a verbal one on account of my nerves making this morning's breakfast churn around inside me like a washing machine. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would end up hurling everywhere. Something I didn't particularly want or could afford to have happen. Afton and Embry excused themselves when a gentleman approached them, leaving Rose to keep me from having a nervous breakdown in the hallway.

"Ms. Lawson, we're due to start now. This way please"

Afton said to me, the picture of the perfect lawyer. We had discussed and agreed that we wouldn't alert anyone that needed to know our exact relationship. It only made things much more complicated than they needed to be. Letting go of Rose, I followed my brother and Embry inside and sat opposite the Volturri vultures.

"So we're here today to discuss the allegations that Ms. Heidi Lawson assaulted Mr. Caius Volturri without provocation, in hopes that an agreement can be arranged that will stop an appearance in court."

Some guy continued speaking and I tuned out, opting to stare down the Volturri bastard who dared to try and turn everything around on me.

"Ms. Lawson, I would like to begin firstly by you stating what you allege happened on the night of the tenth of August"

I jolted out of my thoughts and looked first at Embry and then my brother, took a sip of water and began to speak. I was asked about the exact duties of my job, then to recount everything that I remembered of that night.

"Just to clarify- you recognized the Volturri name and assigned a table in the restaurant to 'keep an eye' on them?"

A lawyer from the enemy asked me and I nodded before explaining my reasons.

"I've served thousands of people in my career, I don't know where or why the name jumped out at me and I thought it might have been a customer that I had served in the past which I had trouble with. Hence, my decision to assign both myself to serve the table and to keep an eye on the table throughout the night."

"My clients and their associates didn't present a problem to you throughout their patronage at your place of work?"

The lawyer pressed and I shook my head, which was when I remembered something Demetri had said to me, something I had forgotten to tell Afton and Embry.

"One of the bar staff, who I have a close relationship with- we have worked together for eight years now- he remarked that the gentlemen- your clients- were 'checking out my ass', in Demetri's words of course"

I addressed the enemy, staring Caius Volturri in the eye. He looked surprised to hear me saying that. I kind of felt for Afton and Embry now, they had handled my statement together and now it would have to be amended…oh well.

"Ms. Lawson, I must ask- how long have you been working in the hospitality industry as a waitress and have you encountered many problem customers before?"

I had to laugh at the magistrate's question; it was absolutely ludicrous to think that I hadn't run into dick heads like the one sitting in front of me beforehand.

"I've got a diary full of instances where I have been verbally harassed, been threatened or just having customers being pains because they think they know it all or because they've got nothing better to do. I started keeping it when I was sixteen, so that's nine years, but I've been working as a waitress since I was thirteen, sir."

I said to the magistrate, he inclined his head at me and wrote a short paragraph on his notes. I liked the guy, he seemed nice enough.

"And finally, Ms. Lawson, can you please tell me your versions of the events that occurred that night that have brought you here today"

The guy was like a loving school principal, he even looked the picture. It was with that thought in mind that I explained how I had brought out a dish complimentary of the kitchen and had been touched in appropriately. I had dismissed it and returned to serve coffee when I was pinched in my crotch region. Which was when Afton brought out the photographs that Rose had taken and slid them to the magistrate for his viewing pleasure of my legs?

"And, Mr. Volturri- please, your version of the events"

I already knew where this was heading- Rose had told me that from the sounds of it, a man with power and money versus a female waitress, the case would be dismissed and God only knew how much wealth and power Caius Volturri actually had. I listened, outraged and disgusted as Caius Volturri turned his advances that he had made onto me, so it sounded as if I had advanced onto him, which was when Afton objected-

"I can assure you and I have testimony from Ms. Lawson's employer and several of her previous and current employees that her work ethic is a strong one- she has never once engaged with a customer with intent of sexual intercourse or anything similar"

So that was partially a lie, partially a truth. But the whole room didn't need to know that. The magistrate was starting to look uncomfortable as I glared Caius Volturri down with intent to kill.

"Is there anything else that you would like to say or show us today, Ms. Lawson?"

The magistrate asked me. I looked at him, he wasn't convinced that I was telling the truth- looking at my own problem from an outsiders, I could see that my story couldn't really seem to hold up in places- but my diary had proof that I had experienced similar, but much less serious problems in the past and I had dealt with the accordingly and I decided that drastic times meant drastic measures. I put my left hand to my hip and unzipped my skirt, grabbed my stockings as well and began tugging skirt and stockings down over my hips as I pretended to examine the paper work that the enemy had given to me.

"So you're going to rule in favor of Mr. Volturri, sir?"

I asked the magistrate and his carefully phrased answer of my not jumping to conclusions didn't convince me one bit- he had either been paid off or the bastard believed Caius Volturri and his loyal band of vultures.

"Well, in that case. I will not settle. It's been two weeks since this incident happened, most bruises on tender flesh- flesh such as the back of your neck, or your stomach- even your crotch will dissipate in a matter days unless there is a large amount of bleeding inside. So, if that's the case and _I _was the one who had pinched Mr. Volturri inappropriately, why am I the one that still has healing bruises on her thighs?"

I asked the magistrate as I stood, wearing only my underwear and went to show the magistrate my healing bruises, no longer purple, but a pale green now. The magistrate was shocked and I grinned at the dick head.

"Go on then, drop your pants and let the whole room see your thighs; I'm sure it's nothing that no one's ever seen before"

I told him. I could see Afton with his hand covering his mouth, his remaining expression that I could see led one to believe that he was furious but he was in a fit of hysterics, Embry had hidden his face completely by ducking down to put paperwork in his brief case.

"So…I guess I'll be seeing everyone in the court room soon?"

I asked as I walked around to give the Volturri vultures a closer look. As I rounded the table and turned out my legs in turn so they could have a good look at the bruises, obviously inflicted by the pinching of skin and the slight hand mark still visible, it occurred to me that I should be extremely grateful that I had been forced to wear body shaping underwear instead of lacy scrap of underwear that I wore to mainly please Rose.

Returning to my seat, I pulled my skirt and tights back up and picked up my handbag.

"I'm out of here. See you boys next week"

I blew a kiss to Caius Volturri before flipping him off with the finger.

God damn it that felt good.


End file.
